Era inevitable
by meaburroafull
Summary: Eriol y Tomoyo se reencuentran en la universidad y cosas inesperadas comienzan a pasar. Watch out Lemon here. TxE
1. El pecado original

**Hola, este es mi nuevo (segundo) fic, espero que les guste porque van a llorar mucho (Muahahahaha), o por lo menos eso espero C:**

**Advertencia: este fic tiene eso que llaman lemon o lime, la verdad no sé cuál es la diferencia o que significan, la cosa es que hay sexo y es del bueno, así que si son menores de edad o inexpertos sexuales que aun así a pesar de la descripción deciden leer esta historia, van a tener la mejor clase de educación sexual de su vida. **

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Sakura ni nada por el estilo, ya que sino seria japonesa y posiblemente allá sería normal. **

**Espero que les guste ;w;**

**Saludos y Enjoy**

Esto no podía estar pasando, Porque ahora? Porque ella? De todas las cosas que le podían pasar esta era una de las peores, porque aceptó a hacerlo "eso me pasa por hacerle caso, jamás debí escucharlo y ahora estoy en un baño haciendo una estúpida prueba de embarazo, genial. Es un estúpido… Oh por Dios que haré?!"

Todo comenzó hace 3 semanas era el culpable, su mejor amigo de hace 10 años Eriol Hiragisawa, se reencontraron en la universidad Tomoyo había entrado a la facultad de negocios para continuar con el legado de su madre quien falleció de un cáncer cuando ella tenía 17 años de edad, de esa misma manera Sakura, su mejor amiga de toda la vida y Tomoyo se enteraron de que eran primas, ya que a ella no le quedaba ningún familiar cercano vivo, el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto la recibió gustosamente en su hogar queriéndola como una hija.

Siendo muy joven, ella ya había perdido a sus dos padres y a su abuelo unos meses después de que Sonomi murió, eso la había devastado, su ultimo año en la preparatoria había sido terrible se sentía sola en el mundo solo podía contar con ella misma en algunos momentos solo podía pensar en la mala suerte que le traía a los que amaba y para evitar que más gente saliera lastimada, en su graduación decidió estudiar negocios en el extranjero Harvard, Campbridge era un lugar hermoso que siempre quiso conocer.

En su primer día de clases estaba perdida por el enorme campus, mientras caminaba y observaba a la gente que iba muy rápido a sus destinos y a otros que conversaban, sintió una mano en su hombro, se volteó y observó a un chico muy alto de tez blanca como la nieve, ojos azules profundos escondidos tras un par de lentes enormes, redondos y fuera de moda y un cabello negro azabache un poco más oscuro que el de ella, lo conocía pero no sabía de donde, hasta que sus labios pronunciaron ciertas conocidas palabras, "-es bueno verla señorita Daidouji, no sabía que vendría a estudiar aquí-" entonces vio a Eriol Hiragisawa, el niño que le hacía bromas de mal gusto a sus amigos usando magia, solo para que Sakura pudiera adueñarse completamente las cartas.

Sus labios solo pudieron pronunciar unas palabras y de lo nerviosa que estaba por llegar tarde a su primera clase, solo dijo levantando un pequeño papel con su horario de clases –Estoy perdida-

El joven lentamente miró el papel –yo voy para allá también- dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa que solía tener cuando eran niños. Caminaron por los pasillos de la universidad mientras él le mostraba los edificios y le indicaba donde eran sus clases, estaba muy familiarizado con el lugar para ser un chico de primer año pensó ella.

-No deberíamos apurarnos? Vamos tarde?- dijo Tomoyo un poco nerviosa, además hoy era su primera clase de negocios con el ayudante del profesor, los rumores decían que era un pesado, pomposo y Don Juan. En el momento en que entraron al enorme salón todos se quedaron en silencio y Tomoyo al voltearse y ver la seria expresión en la cara de Eriol se dio cuenta de que él era el alumno del que tanto hablaban, ¿Cómo era posible? Tenían la misma edad!.

Después de la clase de inducción al curso Tomoyo esperó a Eriol a que terminara de conversar con unas chicas de un año mayor que ella, las que claramente le coqueteando. Eriol al ver a Tomoyo ignoro completamente a las jovenes y se dirigio a la novata - Vamos?- le dijo con una sonrisa, las chicas la observaron con odio.

Después de un largo almuerzo para ponerse al dia, hablar de los profesores, las clases. Él era increíble estudiaba literatura, inglés, música, arte contemporáneo y política internacional y además de todo se había adelantado dos años lo que lo hacia alumno exepcional en casi cualquier cosa y los profesores lo amaban.

Mediante la conversación avanzaba tocaron el tema de su relación con Kaho que le pidió un tiempo, según ella eso de daría tiempo de madurar y darse cuanta de que la reencarnación del mago Clow no podía andar por ahi haciendo cosas de "gente normal" y cuando terminara con la universidad volverían a estar juntos, así que decidio ponerse al dia con las mujeres, muchas mujeres.

El tiempo siguió tranquilamente después de ese encuentro, se veían ocasionalmente por los pasillos o en algunas clases, pero la verdadera amistad comenzó en la fiesta de bienvenida de los novatos o también conocido como el baile de otoño el que era relativamente informal para algunos ya que no le daban mucha importancia, pero para las chicas más grandes era uno de los acontecimientos del año, se arreglaban con vestidos lujosos, contrataban limusinas, hacían dietas y etc.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a la fiesta, sin pareja, no se sorprendió de que todas las chicas de la universidad intentaran sacar a bailar a Eriol, pero por su puesto solo quedaba en meros intentos. Desde el otro lado de la pista el vio a la joven sirviéndose un poco de ponche, estaba vestida con un par de jeans apretados al cuerpo, una camisa casi transparente blanca, tapada por una chaqueta de invierno que combinaba con sus botas de tacón alto negras, se veía despampanante y muy adulta para su edad en especial porque su cabello estaba tomado en un moño dejando un par de risos afuera. Todo en el lugar era muy americano era como una graduación de secundaria, gente bailando, una banda, ponche, un idiota tratando de hacer el ponche más interesante, el profesor que saca a la fuerza al idiota, lo mismo de cada año según Eriol.

Caminó con decisión hacia ella, había algo que lo atraía a Tomoyo, pero no podía saber qué o cómo, solo sabía que debía estar a su lado, lo calmaba y lo mantenía tranquilo en una manera molecular.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? Esta aburrido y de todas maneras no estamos en edad de beber- dijo deslizándose entre su oreja y su cuello -bueno, en algo tienes razón- dijo Tomoyo mirando a su alrededor mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de sus compañeras.

Luego de un rato de caminar en el frio Eriol la invitó a su departamento que quedaba solo a unos metros de la universidad, Tomoyo aceptó, con un poco más de conversación el ambiente fue tornándose más cercano, la tentación lo estaba matando, sus labios rojos, su suave piel, la forma en que movía su cabello, pero por sobre todas las cosas esos ojos azules, tomó aire lo más profundo que pudo y se decidió a besarla, sus labios eran muy suaves, pero cuando se propuso profundizar el beso ella lo detuvo –Eriol, no-

-¿Porque no? Te prometo que solo te besaré- dice dándole otro beso esta vez un poco más profundo que el anterior, pero no había respuesta de Tomoyo que lo volvió a alejar – en serio Eriol, créeme, no eres tu soy yo-

- Ese es el truco más viejo del libro ¿Qué puede ser?- Pregunta el algo curioso

-Okey te diré pero prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie, sino haré correr el rumor de que aparte de homosexual, eres pasivo y con un pene pequeño- Eriol rió a carcajadas, -creo que muchas de las chicas de la universidad te pueden decir lo contrario, pero okey no se lo diré a nadie, desde hoy seremos amigos- dijo dándole la mano

Tomoyo respiró hondo y pronunció las palabras que nunca pensó que diría –Soy lesbiana, en serio no me gustan los hombres- Eriol la miró boquiabierto – okey, eso definitivamente no es mi culpa- los dos rieron al unísono.

Al año siguiente decidieron mudarse juntos, solo por la compañía ya que para ese tiempo eran mejores amigos y lo compartían todo, hasta planes para hacerse pasar por la pareja del otro, para deshacerse del amorío de una noche que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Eran inseparables.

Al salir de la universidad Tomoyo decidió quedarse un tiempo más haciendo un master en negocios mientras Eriol terminaba su doctorado en filosofía, ambos terminaron sus estudios al mismo tiempo a los 25 años, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaron el contacto a pesar de lo que decían sus respectivas parejas ellos se llamaban cada día y hablaban de la televisión de lo que almorzaron, trabajo, etc.

Al año siguiente Eriol y Kaho se casaron fue una boda hermosa y con mucho lujo tal como ella quería, Tomoyo fue la padrino de bodas de Eriol a pesar de que la novia no quería él insistió y dos años despues ahí estaban en el sillón de la casa de Eriol bebiendo tequila.

Se habían separado, el matrimonio comenzó mal desde un principio, no se podían poner de acuerdo, mientras que Tomoyo luchaba con llevar más seriamente una relación de 2 años era una de las amigas de Kaho, se conocieron en la boda y su nombre era Anne era una rubia despampanante por donde se viera, era una artista muy buena pero nunca quiso nada serio.

-¿Cómo nos metemos en esto?- dijo Eriol tomando su shot de tequila, era su octavo, según él después del tercero no se siente nada, y eso era lo que el buscaba, no sentir nada.

Tomoyo durante los últimos años con Anne había aprendido a preocuparse realmente, no por alguien, sino de alguien la diferencia está en que cuando te preocupas de alguien el que saldrá lastimado generalmente eres tú - la verdad no lo sé, pero creo que esta engañándome de nuevo- dijo un poco resignada, ya era una realidad lo había hecho 2 veces anteriores, según Anne había sido su culpa por asfixiarla, ya que ella era una artista y necesitaba tener un poco de libertad, su libertad claramente estaba en engañarla cada vez que podía, gastarse su dinero y hacer escenas de celos cada vez que salía con Eriol ya que "su relación no podía ser normal".

Anne, según Eriol, se veía como una persona muy simpática y tranquila, pero por lo que le contaba Tomoyo estaba bien loca - ¿En serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Me evade, no responde mis llamadas, coreos, mensajes, nada, hasta creo que me eliminó de Facebook- se rio tontamente debido al efecto del tequila, pero sin pensarlo bebió otro shot.

-Sabes,- dijo Eriol con una dificultad para pronunciar las palabras – Anne es una estúpida y Kaho también lo es, con razón son amigas-

-Gracias Eriol- con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Sabes, si yo fuera mujer estaría feliz de estar con una mujer como tú-

- Eriol, si tú fueras mujer no estaríamos en este problema y posiblemente estaríamos en la habitación teniendo sexo o algo así-

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vamos a hacerlo! Vamos a olvidar a esas perras!- Tomoyo rio a carcajadas –Cada día te vuelves más loco verdad? Tú crees que me voy…- Eriol la interrumpió con un beso pero no fue como la primera vez que la besó, esta vez fue diferente quizá por el alcohol, quizá por la pena que ambos sentían en ese minuto y lo único que necesitaban era la compañía del otro.

Eriol profundizó el beso tomando la espalda de Tomoyo acercándolo a él con fuerza lentamente se separó de sus labios y le mordisqueó el cuello mientras sus manos Jugaban con su vestido.

— Eriol —lloriqueó, sabiendo que si no lo detenía ahora no sería capaz de hacerlo más tarde.

— ¡Shh! —le dijo al oído—. Ya te tengo- dijo besando su cuello.

De la nada tomó sus caderas y las acercó hacia el para que sintera su erecion, Tomoyo gimió en su boca mientras él la levantaba de golpe y la llevaba a la habitación.

No pudiendo aguantar más la exitacion se detucieron en medio del pasillo, donde Eriol aprisionó a Tomoyo contra la pared y le susurro al oido -siempre he querido hacerte mía - mientras besaba su cuello y antes que ella pudiera responderle, la volvió a besar y de algún modo, se las arregló para llevarla a la habitación y acomodarla sobre el colchón y tumbarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Entre besos y caricias desesperadas quedaron casi desnudos.

Y, entonces, separó los tiernos pliegues de su cuerpo y acarició su intimidad. Tomoyo gimió, consumida por la pasión. Eriol capturó sus labios y la besó plena y profundamente.

Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras él le separaba los muslos con las rodillas y se colocaba, aún vestido, sobre ella.

Sentir su peso era algo maravilloso, mientras restregaba sus esbeltas caderas contra ella. Aun a través de los vaqueros, podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su entrepierna. Como si estuviesen atraídas por un imán, sus caderas se alzaron acompasándose al movimiento de Eriol.

— Eso es—murmuró sobre sus labios, mientras seguía rozando su miembro hinchado contra ella - Siente mis caricias. Siente mi deseo por ti, sólo por ti. No luches contra él. Somos solo nosotros -

Tomoyo volvió a gemir cuando Eriol abandonó sus labios y dejó un abrasador reguero de besos por su garganta, sus labios eran tan suaves pero tan fuertes al mismo tiempo, luego llegó a sus pechos, que comenzó a succionar con suavidad.

Él atormentó implacablemente sus pechos con la lengua.

Se apartó de ella y se movió hacia abajo, pasando los labios por su estómago y besándole las caderas mientras le quitaba las braguitas.

Tomoyo temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el poder que él ostentaba en ese momento.

Le apartó los muslos con los codos. Ella se lo permitió sin protestar.

Colocó las manos bajo ella y le elevó las caderas hasta que le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par en el mismo instante en que Eriol la tomó en la boca.

Tomoyo enterró las manos en el cabello de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan íntimas que la lengua de Eriol le prodigaba. Jamás había experimentado algo así. Una y otra vez, penetrándola con la lengua implacablemente, él la lamía, la atormentaba, hurgaba en su interior hasta dejarla sin aliento, exhausta.

Eriol cerró los ojos y gruñó cuando probó su sabor. Y disfrutó de la sensación. Los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de Tomoyo resonaban en sus oídos. Percibía cómo ella reaccionaba ante cada caricia sensual de su lengua, cuidadosamente ejecutada. De hecho, sentía como le temblaba el cuerpo, como se estremecía contra sus hombros y sus mejillas.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Eriol quiso mostrarle exactamente lo que se había estado perdiendo todos estos años. Cuando saliera de la habitación esa noche, Tomoyo no volvería a verlo de la misma manera.

Ella gimoteó cuando movió la mano despacio para introducir el pulgar en su interior, mientras continuaba lamiéndola.

— ¡Eriol! —jadeó con un involuntario estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Él movió el dedo y la lengua aún más rápido, más profundo, aumentando la presión mientras giraba y giraba. Tomoyo sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por el roce de la barba de Eriol en sus muslos.

Y, cuando pensaba que ya no podría soportarlo más, alcanzó el clímax de forma tan violenta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por las continuas oleadas de placer.

Pero Eriol no se detuvo, siguió prodigándole caricias hasta que tuvo otro nuevo orgasmo, casi seguido al primero.

La tercera vez que le ocurrió pensó que moriría.

— Eriol, por favor —le suplicó mientras su cuerpo seguía experimentando continuos espasmos por sus caricias— No puedo más-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Eriol con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos –solo estamos comenzando-

No se detuvo hasta que ella se corrió dos veces más, apartándose tan sólo cuando dejó de estremecerse. Se incorporó entre las piernas de Tomoyo y avanzó sobre ella muy lentamente, como un animal hambriento y poderoso a punto de zamparse la cena. Besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello.

–Mírame, Tomoyo –le ordenó mientras le pasaba la mano por el muslo–. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te haga mía.- Tragando saliva, ella cedió a sus deseos.

Eriol acunó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un beso profundo, sin más palabras, él se guio hasta su interior lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que todo su miembro la llenó por completo. Un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentirlo dentro y observar el deseo voraz que reflejaban sus ojos, el dolor que sentía no era nada en comparación al placer que era estar entre sus brazos.

Tomoyo volvió a tragar mientras Eriol comenzaba a moverse y la penetraba aún más. Dentro y fuera. Era la experiencia más erótica e increíble que había sentido jamás.

Gimieron al unísono.

Vio la expresión satisfecha en el rostro de él mientras la embestía con toda la fuerza de sus caderas.

Deteniéndose, la miró a los ojos.

–Estar dentro de ti es mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado –le confesó.

Tomoyo notaba los estremecimientos que sacudían el cuerpo de Eriol.

Él bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura mientras la penetraba con envites salvajes, a un ritmo frenético. Con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Sacando su verga para volver a penetrarla una y otra vez. Cada una de sus embestidas proporcionaban una oleada de puro placer.

–Oh, Eriol –gimió bajo sus labios, todo su cuerpo se tensó al sentir que otro nuevo orgasmo se acercaba.

-Tomoyo, relájate si sigues haciendo eso voy a…–jadeó. Él se esforzó por respirar, sobrecogido ante la experiencia y sosteniéndole la mirada.

Eriol aumentó el rimo de sus caderas mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros, ambos perdiendo todo rastro de cordura, inmersos en un estallido de deseo.

Se corrieron a la vez, compartiendo un sublime a la par que violento placer. Eriol echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó mientras la penetraba una última vez. Ella gritó, agitándose entre sus brazos.

Cuando él se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo, Tomoyo lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo mientras se recuperaba. Sin muchos deseos de separarse de él, sintió cómo Eriol salía de ella.

–¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó él en voz baja.

Tomoyo se sentía palpitar desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jamás había conocido un placer tan intenso -No lo sé, pero fue genial.- ambos rieron al unísono y lentamente se quedaron dormidos.

**Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme un comentario con críticas, amenazas, felicitaciones, pegamento no lo sé y también revisen mi otro fic "pesadillas que se hacen realidad", también de la misma pareja o3o**

**Love u 3**


	2. La venganza de una mente sensible

**Hola gente, la verdad no puedo creer que a tantas personas les haya gustado esta historia, a ustedes les parecerá poco, pero para mí no es indiferente y estaré agradecida eternamente. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, me motivan a escribir, pero al mismo tiempo me disculpo por la demora y la poca cantidad de palabras que tiene este relato ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir muy fluidamente por así decirlo y estoy trabajando en eso, para poder entregarles una historia de calidad.**

**Lo único que les puedo adelantar es que esta historia está llena de drama y tristeza, pero a pesar de todo me gustan los finales felices, así que no mataré a nadie… o quizá sí, aún no me decido.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y creo que hoy o mañana en la tarde estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo de otra historia de la misma pareja. **

**Besos.**

**por cierto este capitulo tiene violencia no tan grande, pero preocupante y un poco gráfica.**

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino posiblemente ellos se hubieran hecho pareja en la serie o en algún tipo de preludio, que por ironía sería muy parecido a este.**_

El sol tocaba los ojos de Tomoyo, tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble, posó su mano frente a su cara tratando de tapar el sol, cuando levantó su brazo sintió el cuerpo de alguien abrazándola -Eriol suéltame, tengo calor - en el momento que se dio vuelta se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. Reprimió un grito muy agudo.

-No grites me duele la cabeza- cuando él la miro solo pudo decir -¿Por qué estas desnuda?... Oh God!- se calló de la cama al momento en el que recordó todo.

-Eriol qué hicimos?- dijo tratando de cubrirse con las sabanas

-qué no lo recuerdas? - sus mejillas enrojecieron

-sí, ahora lo recuerdo, Dios... Dios! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

-Qué?! Qué?! Qué?!

- no usamos protección

-qué?! Pensé que tomabas la pastilla

-no, eso era un tratamiento deje de tomarla porque era inútil, ya que no quedaría embarazada, Dios que gran ironía- Dijo tocándose los ojos

-oh BloodyHell… Okey, tranquila, todo estará bien, iremos al doctor, pediremos el anticonceptivo de emergencia, todo saldrá bien y por sobre todo nadie se enterará de esto-

-es Domingo... ¿Qué doctor puede haber un domingo? -

Los dos dijeron al unísono -Syaoran!- Sí, el joven chino se había convertido en un cirujano con mucho renombre en la ciudad, en realidad, era uno de los mejores médicos cirujanos en todo el Japón a pesar de su corta edad, estaba especializado en medicina general y oncología.

Eriol fue corriendo por su celular y lo llamó rápidamente a su celular, "hola… no estoy disponible en este momento. Salí del país y llegaré el domingo por la tarde, por favor deja tu mensaje y te llamaré lo antes posible"

-no está en la ciudad- dijo mirando el vacío

-Eriol ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Tomoyo comenzando a llorar – Eriol que hicimos? Nunca había estado con un hombre, Engañé a Anne, qué vamos a hacer?, Dios ¿qué hice?- dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

-Oye- se acercó a ella y seco sus mejillas con su pulgar – todo va a estar bien, ¿me oíste?, pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien- Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de eso Eriol se inclinó a besarla suavemente en los labios, Tomoyo lo correspondió por inercia, se sentía bien, era suave, cálido, cariñoso, nunca había experimentado un beso así en su vida, al momento que se separaron Tomoyo se sonrojó.

-C,creo que necesito irme a casa- tomó rápido su ropa y entro al baño. Eriol solo pudo mirarla huir. Él la espero fuera del baño con solo sus pantalones puestos –Tomoyo háblame, dime algo, lo que sea- dijo apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta, unos segundos después ella salió con los ojos hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando –Tomoyo…- solo pudo decir.

-En serio, tengo que irme, no te preocupes, yo arreglaré esto mañana, no tienes que venir conmigo- le dio una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

-Sí, si tengo. Fue mi culpa, no debí…- dijo aprisionándola contra la puerta

-okey, te llamaré, pero tengo que irme ahora-

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a hablar con ella?- la desilusión se siente en su voz

-Sí, hablaré con ella… voy a tratar de que me perdone, sino tendremos que terminar la relación, no puedo mentirle… la amo - esas palabras fueron como un puñal directo al corazón, le dolieron en su interior, solo pudo mirarla con pena porque se daba cuenta de que ella no se sentía como él - te llamo y hablaremos-

-Qué? – dijo desconcertado por sus palabras, la esperanza inundó su ser al pensar por un segundo que Tomoyo podía ser de él. Eriol odiaba a Anne a pesar de lo poco que conocía siempre que Tomoyo tenía una discusión con ella no la veía en un par de semanas, solo hablaban por teléfono de vez en cuando, hasta que todo volvía a la normalidad por aproximadament meses y siempre le pareció extraño. Además, Tomoyo había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con ella, era como su la alegría se hubiera desvanecido con el pasar del tiempo.

-luego hablamos- intentó despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, pero Eriol corrió la cara intentando hacer lo mismo y las comisuras de sus labios se tocaron. Ambos se sonrojaron como adolecentes atormentados por las hormonas. Ella solo huyó de la incómoda situación.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, él estaba tirado sobre su cama pensando en ella, en sus besos, su calidez, su blanca piel, esas piernas que lo volvían loco "estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga lesbiana, genial, ¿cómo nunca lo noté antes?" en ese momento oyó sonar el teléfono era Tomoyo, lo extraño era que la llamada venía desde un número fijo y no de su celular como siempre.

-Hola, Tomoyo?-

-Eriol, puedes venir a recogerme a mi departamento? por favor- dijo con una voz débil y un poco herida como si la hubieran golpeado.

-Qué pasó?

-Solo ven…- escuchó algo romperse a lo lejos y un tono de término de llamada. Eriol se apresuró a llegar al apartamento de Tomoyo y Anne, sacó la llave que ella le había entregado para emergencias y entró sin llamar.

Estaba hecho un infierno, floreros, platos y cuadros rotos, vidrio por todos lados, la cocina era un desastre, pero por ningún lado estaba Tomoyo, la llamó una y otra vez, buscando por las distintas habitaciones, la ropa de ella estaba rota sobre la cama, y había sangre en el suelo, Eriol sintió terror, desesperado grito el nombre de Tomoyo una y otra vez.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamarla al celular escucho un ruido en el baño de la habitación principal, estaba cerrado por dentro, -Tomoyo abre!- dijo al golpear la puerta, al no obtener respuesta echó la puerta abajo con sus poderes, entró corriendo y lo que vio lo dejó atónito. Tomoyo estaba recostada junto a la tina, con un corte en su labio y unos cuantos moretones en su cara y sus brazos, lo miró con cansancio y antes de desmallarse solo pudo decir -Le conté la verdad-

-Tomoyo!

Tomoyo despertó en una camilla de hospital se sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, miró a su alrededor y notó a Sakura junto a ella que la observaba y derramaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, un dolor muy fuerte arrasó los brazos de la joven

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto la joven adolorida

A lo que Sakura respondió desconcertada –es que no recuerdas?-

Sakura comenzó a hablar

**Flash back **

Un día después de que Eriol llevara a Tomoyo al hospital, Anne apareció desesperada en urgencias ya que era el contacto de emergencia de Tomoyo junto con Eriol.

Ahí fue cuando la pelea comenzó.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo?!- Anne entró gritando y llorando mientras le daba manotazos y un doctor la tomaba desde la cintura para evitar que lo lastimara más de la cuenta.

-¿de qué hablas?, si tú la golpeaste, tú rompiste su ropa y ahora está aquí por tú culpa-

-sí, me enoje cuando me enteré de que habías abusado de ella y fui a buscarte pero cuando llegue a tu casa no estabas! La fuiste a buscar verdad y la lastimaste, monstruo! Entiéndelo de una vez a ella no le gustan los hombres! Cuando llegué a la casa encontré sangre en nuestra habitación, la ropa de Tomoyo rota encima de la cama! Tú monstruo! – dijo golpeándole el pecho repetitivamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su actuación fue magnifica, había que darle un premio a esa mujer.

-Por Dios, Tomoyo tenía razón estás loca de remate- dijo acercándose a Tomoyo –no te acerques a ella, porque a diferencia de ti yo tengo dinero y abogados, así que si yo no puedo tu tampoco, me entiendes?- Eriol la miró con odio en sus ojos, Syaoran nunca lo había visto así.

-Tranquilos los dos- interrumpió Syaoran –llamemos a Sakura, y que ella tome las decisiones médicas, ella es la autorizada, le daremos las opciones que puede tomar, pero ahora debo sacarlos a ambos de la habitación, Eriol ve a mi oficina, yo me llevaré a Anne a la sala de reuniones donde podrán estar separados- llamó a una enfermera – Por favor llame a mi esposa, dígale que le envié un taxi y es urgente que venga al hospital y por favor pida el taxi también, se lo agradecería de lo más profundo de mi corazón- luego se lo compensaría a la enfermera, de seguro comprándole un regalo a sus hijos o algo para ella pero ahora estaba concentrado en otra cosa, Syaoran se había convertido en un Doctor muy humilde a pesar de su sueldo y posición social en China como en Japón, era un buen marido y un buen hombre.

Sakura llegó casi corriendo a la oficina de Syaoran, después de todo debía cuidarse en su condición, además no es como que se pueda correr mucho cuando estas embarazada de 5 meses y de gemelos, estaba enorme y creciendo, pero eso no impidió que llegar lo más rápido posible a la oficina de su esposo.

-¿Qué pasó?!- dijo entrando a la oficina agitada

-Corazón te dije que no corrieras, no le hace bien a los bebes, ven siéntate- Eriol le acercó una silla - lo que pasa es que Tomoyo, fue atacada y está mal herida, Anne está culpando a Eriol de todo, además de abusar sexualmente de ella, por eso queremos hacer un examen para determinar el estado de Tomoyo el problema es que está inconsciente, lo importante es hacer este tipo de exámenes lo más rápido posible, por eso te llamamos. Amor, necesitamos que tu decidas- Sakura se quedó sin palabras – cariño sé que esto es mucho en muy poco tiempo, pero…-

-no- interrumpió Sakura- háganlo, sé a qué examen se refieren es mejor que esté sedada cuando lo realicen-

**Fin del Flashback**

-Te hicieron un kit de violación –dijo Sakura entre lágrimas – el resultado fue que… -dijo Sakura entre sollozos- que… sí hubo contacto sexual con el ADN de Eriol, se lo llevaron a la comisaria, Syaoran dijo que si en realidad había sido una violación por Eriol, no importaba que tan amigos fueran él lo mataría, honestamente ya no sé qué creer, dime Tomoyo… Eriol..?-

-No Sakura- interrumpió – ambos estábamos ebrios y solo...- Tomoyo miró hacia la puerta al ver que el doctor entraba y le pidió a Sakura que saliera para revisar a la paciente

Cuando Sakura salió, entró un policía que se veía muy serio-Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji, me alegra que haya despertado?, perdió mucha sangre, sabe?- dijo el doctor - recuerda lo que pasó?- Tomoyo asintió

**Flashback**

Cuando entró por la puerta escucho un golpe en la sala de estar, su apartamento era oscuro por las gruesas cortinas que Tomoyo mandó a hacer porque Anne llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada de las fiestas y le gustaba dormir de día, en el momento que prendió la luz se sorprendió de ver a Anne levantada, lentamente se acercó a ella y notó que estaba muy ebria y con una botella del Jack Danniels que le pertenecía al abuelo de Tomoyo en la mano y un vaso vacío en la otra.

Tomoyo se enojó mucho al ver que había sacado el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su abuelo y que le prometió solo abrir el día de su noche de bodas, para compartirlo con la persona que ella creyera que era la indicada, su abuelo a pesar de ser muy viejo era muy liberal y moderno en algunos sentidos.

-¿qué hiciste anoche con ese imbécil?-

-Anne, perdóname por favor- dijo Tomoyo mirando al suelo a punto de que las lágrimas recorrieran su cara

-No, no te perdono, jamás lo haré, ni a ti ni a ese bastardo.- Tomoyo comenzó a llorar

-Entonces, creo que no podemos seguir con esto- Anne se segó de ira y comenzó a gritar

-¿Es por el verdad?,¿me dejas por un hombre?,¿Disfrutaste de su miembro?, ¿se lo chupaste hasta el amanecer?- preguntaba Anne con mucho odio en sus ojos como si en realidad lo hubiera visto –lo sé todo, sé que te acostaste con él- dijo golpeándola con la botella en la cara arrojando a ambas al suelo, la botella se rompió en miles de pedazos, mientras Tomoyo veía como el ultimo recuerdo de su abuelo era absorbido por la alfombra.

Anne, la agarro del cabello levantándola para seguir golpeando su estómago con los puños del dolor quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la sala de estar junto al sillón, se intentó levantar pero su estómago le dolía demasiado, intento buscar su celular pero recordó que lo había dejado en la mesa de centro de Eriol, se arrastró hasta llegar al teléfono junto al sillón.

-Por fin despertaste- la levanta del cabello –ven, quiero que veas algo - le dice con mucho cariño pero la fuerza que sus brazos era completamente distinta.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Anne la dejó caer, junto a la puerta del baño, Tomoyo observó cómo Anne destrozaba toda su ropa, ropa que ella misma había confeccionado, ropa que conservaba de Sonomi, Tomoyo sacó fuerzas de su interior para evitar que siguiera destruyendo los últimos recuerdos que tenia de su madre, corriendo hacia ella para intentar quitarle el vestido favorito de su madre, cuando logro quitárselo Anne la apuñaló en el brazo, en ese momento se encerró en el baño junto con el vestido, vio el teléfono y marcó de memoria el número de Eriol, su otra mano estaba sangrando mucho, solo tuvo fuerzas de tomar la toalla que colgaba atrás de ella y con eso paro la hemorragia.

Mientras afuera del baño se escuchaba como Anne destruía la casa entera.

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando el policía se fue, Anne apareció de repente en la habitación, era raro, Tomoyo no la escuchó entrar

-Tomoyo, mi amor perdóname- dijo ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- Tomoyo estaba aterrada, Anne tenía una mirada muy extraña en sus ojos como si no tuviera alma en su cuerpo, la que miró desconcertada –¿De qué hablas?, Tomoyo, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tuviste un accidente.-

Tomoyo estaba atónita, Anne había perdido la razón, pero le parecía familiar, como si ya hubiera estado en esa posición antes -Anne, tu y yo terminamos, recuerdas? Tú me hiciste esto, tu quebrantaste mi persona, mi autoestima, y mi amor por mí misma y lo soporté durante años, pero ya no más, Anne, quiero que te lleves todas las cosas de mi casa y si no lo haces voy a demandarte, para que te arresten. Ahora sal de mi vista no quiero volver a verte-

-Me estás dejando?... es por él verdad?...- la ira se apoderó de los ojos de Anne y en un instante el ambiente se vuelve pesado y caluroso, la cabeza de Tomoyo daba vueltas y vueltas. En ese momento Sakura entra rápidamente –Escudo… - susurro mientras se creaba una barrera alrededor de Tomoyo para protegerla de ese "poder", Sakura ya no tenía la necesidad de usar su báculo solo tenía que decir el nombre de la carta para invocarla y esta funcionaría a su merced, el que evitó que Anne golpeara a Tomoyo, Anne miró a Sakura ante su intervención y se desvaneció entre las sombras.

Las chicas estaban Atónitas, no sabían que Anne tuviera poderes mágicos, nunca había dado ningún indicio de poseer magia o ni siquiera una presencia de poderes, lo había disimulado muy bien todos estos años. Quien sabe que tan poderosa podía ser, eso la hacía más peligrosa de lo que en realidad era.

Tomoyo eventualmente le contó a Sakura lo que había pasado con Eriol, con lujo de detalle, ya que Tomoyo quería subirle el ánimo a su amiga de toda la vida, además de evitar que se siguiera preocupando. Como si hubiera sido parte del destino al momento de terminar el relato de la noche que pasó con Eriol, él entra por la puerta agitado como si hubiera estado corriendo, lo que era bastante cierto, al momento en que lo soltaron sintió una presencia extraña en el hospital junto a los poderes de Sakura.

Él solo se arrojó a los brazos de Tomoyo besándole repetitivamente la frente, las mejillas y finalmente los labios, justo cuando Syaoran entró en la habitación ellos se estaban besando apasionadamente, Sakura solo pudo mirar a su esposo que estaba atónito y paralizado, (básicamente si hubiera una foto de esa cara, yo pagaría por ella) se levantó con dificultad para acercarse a él y susurrarle – Creo que necesitan un poco de privacidad–

Ya afuera Syaoran solo pudo preguntar –¿Cuándo pasó eso?-

**Porfis dejen reviews, me gustaría saber si les gustó, lo odiaron, lo leyeron? algo?**

**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**Bye **


	3. Decisiones correctas?

**Hello people, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien y aquí una lista de cosas que deben leer:**

**1.- me disculpo mucho por la demora han sido largos meses.**

**2.- la verdad no he podido escribir porque no he tenido mucha motivación para levantarme**

**3.- aparentemente tengo "depresión" y "mi autoestima es baja", según la psicóloga.**

**4.- trataré con todo mi corazón no suicidarme antes de terminar mis fics (fue sarcasmo)**

**5.- tengo un sentido del humor horrible y oscuro, no es necesario que lo entiendan.**

**6.- de hecho eliminen el punto 4 5 de sus mentes**

**7.- estoy delirando**

**8.- los puntos del 1 al 3 son ciertos, tengo la mitad del próximo capítulo hecho pero quise subir esto por respeto a ustedes, las quiero posiblemente este sea mi único escape y lo respeto mucho, ténganme paciencia por favor que le doy mucha esperanza a esta historia. Insultos varios en los comentarios o por mensajes gracias y disfruten la historia. **

Sus lenguas bailaban una junto a la otra, como si fuera un tango hecho completamente de pasión, las caricias eran inevitables y el amor que no sabían que existía hubiera sido obvio para algún espectador, pero en ellos aún quedaba la inocencia de estar en algo completamente nuevo y desconocido.

Al separar sus cuerpos tanto Eriol como Tomoyo sentían la necesidad de volver a juntar sus labios en un beso, ese sentimiento que ninguno de los dos pudo controlar fue materializado, Eriol agitado, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Tomoyo deslizando suavemente sus dedos por el cuello de la joven, bajando las manos por la suave piel de sus brazos y finalmente terminando con sus extremidades cubriéndola por la espalda sin la intención de volver a soltarla, apretándola aprensivo contra su pecho, esa presión hizo que Tomoyo se separara de los labios de su amado apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven.

-Discúlpame por dejarte sola, nunca en la vida lo volveré a hacer, nunca - susurró él, con culpa en su quebradiza voz sosteniéndola más fuerte aún, dentro de su ser existía la sensación de que si la soltaba la perdería para siempre y no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Tomoyo se quejó levemente, aún se sentía adolorida por el daño que Anne le había provocado -¡Oh maldición! perdóname no me di cuenta ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eriol preocupado, pero las palabras del joven daban vueltas en su cabeza, "¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Nunca? ¿Está buscando algo más serio? ¡Dios! ¿Qué estamos haciendo?", las dudas comenzaron a invadir su mente poco a poco hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta que debía responder la pregunta que le habían hecho.

Sólo por estar en los brazos de su amado, hacía que su corazón se llenara de alegría, sentía como si todo lo malo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días no hubiera pasado, era una sensación de paz que recorría esa habitación -Ehh sí, estoy bien solo un poco adolorida- sonrió con esa alegría que no había visto en años.

Eriol, al ver esos ojos llenos de vida sintió como si su corazón se inundara de paz, su intención de volver a besarla fue interrumpida por una presencia que aún no había tenido el placer de conocer.

De repente, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, emulando a la noche más tenebrosa y sin estrellas todo estaba sumido en el frío de la noche.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Eriol sin soltar a la joven, dentro de su corazón sabía que había algo malo en la habitación, Dios era poderoso y se notaba a leguas que estaba enojado.

Tomoyo ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente sus manos que estaban alojadas sobre el pecho de Eriol comenzaron a sudar y temblar, una sensación de miedo invadió su corazón mientras que solo pudo pronunciar unas pocas palabras -es Anne, está aquí de nuevo- respondió con un tono muy bajo de voz como una niña pequeña se acurrucó en el pecho de Eriol para cubrirse de toda esa oscuridad que parecía entrar en ella, llenándola de dolorosos recuerdos.

A lo lejos se escucha una voz que se acerca en la penumbra -Muy inteligente Tomoyo, no pensé que te darías cuenta de que fui yo, entonces eres menos estúpida de lo que creía, pero por otro lado me engañaste acostándote con este idiota, dime ¿te gustó su verga? – En ese momento aparece Anne de la profunda oscuridad y se pone de pie en el lugar donde debería estar la puerta de la habitación -Oh cariño no te vas a poder librar de mi tan fácilmente- miró con odio a la pareja y como si saliera de su alma sonrió mezquina.

-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Eriol tratando de mantener la calma, lo único que quería era arrancar violentamente los brazos de esa mujer para hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo a su amada, pero la joven que tenía en sus brazos en estos momentos estaba muy frágil y no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra el demonio que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno déjame pensar...- dice sarcástica - Después de no ser suficiente hombre para Kaho no encontraste nada mejor que aprovecharte de tu "mejor amiga", claro mientras estaba ebria y considerando que nunca había estado con un hombre. Lo hace ver muy justo ¿no?, bueno ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido ya que ¿no tiene nadie con que compararte no?, además era obvio que tenías sentimientos por ella, pero como nunca te correspondieron decidiste embriagarla, prácticamente violarla y además hacerle creer que podías satisfacerla mejor que yo prometiéndole ¿qué? ¿Qué la querrías de por vida y que nunca la dejarías sola como su estúpida madre? La verdad no es muy difícil que aceptara, Tomoyo aparentemente solo es una perra necesitada de afecto que caería en los brazos de cualquier imbécil si le da una caricia o un alago, pero ¿a quién le importa eso ahora no?- dijo Anne con ira al ver que Eriol sostenía a Tomoyo en sus brazos –son el uno para el otro, ambos patéticos y necesitados de afecto, pero sin la capacidad de sentir-.

Eriol respira hondo para mantener el control de su ser -Mira Anne te diré algo y espero que lo entiendas - dice muy calmado acariciando los cabellos de Tomoyo - Sé que lo que hicimos estuvo mal, pero aun así no eres dueña de Tomoyo y eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste, así que si veo tu cara una vez más en mi vida o me entero de que por cualquier motivo te acercaste a ella, no voy a estar tan calmado como ahora-

-Oh tú eres el que no entiende, me vengaré de lo que me hicieron, soy una gran bruja y las de mi tipo no descansamos hasta tener lo que queremos, incluso creo que les dejaré un regalo para que sepan que siempre estaré allí- dijo sonriendo y retirándose lentamente.

-¿Gran bruja? ¿Querrás decir gran perra?-dijo sonriendo ya que sabía que ese comentario hería a toda mujer, no importaba quien fuera. (Insisto en que la frase se lee más bonita en ingles ya que existe un pequeño juego de palabras con esa frase lo que correspondería a lo que quiso decir Eriol es un cambio de palabras por "Big Witch?" a "Do you meant to say big bitch?", y esa es la razón por la que no veo películas dobladas)

Anne sonríe -Me las pagarás caro por eso- se va con una risa maligna haciendo que la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar se desvaneciera.

La presencia de Anne desaparece con ella, Tomoyo siente como si algo lentamente la ahogara y poco a poco se va quedando sin aire, desesperada se aferra de las ropas de Eriol quien la mira horrorizado -Tomoyo ¿qué pasa? - al observar a su amada supo que algo malo estaba pasando, ella cruzó su mirada con el joven que la miraba estupefacto una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la joven que afirmó fuerte su cuello, el joven al instante comprendió lo que pasaba.

Eriol desesperado en un parpadear de ojos sale de la habitación y busca la ayuda de una enfermera, pero al salir el tiempo estaba congelado, podía ver todo a su alrededor como si fuera una fotografía.

Durante toda su vida le repitieron una y otra vez que no podía intervenir con su magia en asuntos médicos o para salvar a un enfermo de la muerte, porque podría estar interfiriendo con el destino y el balance natural del universo ya que como decía su abuelo "se la podían cobrar en el peor momento", estas cosas que eran mucho más grandes que él y sus poderes. Habría hecho tantas cosas en favor de las personas y de la medicina moderna, pero en ese momento no pensó lo que hacía, solo lo hizo.

Es difícil pensar que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer por amor, pero en ese momento Eriol sabía que moriría por ella.

Corrió hasta Tomoyo y como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre envolvió a la joven con su energía mágica en un intento desesperado por ayudarla. Lentamente el color volvió a las mejillas de Tomoyo que tocia sin control y finalmente de su garganta salió flotando un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón al que Tomoyo miro horrorizada rompiendo en llanto en los hombros de su amado.

-Cariño tranquila ya está todo bien- susurro al oído de la joven acariciando sus cabellos con la intención de calmarla, pero fue inútil – ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Qué significa este relicario?-

-Ella nunca nos dejará tranquilos Eriol, no hasta que esté muerta- dijo llorando descontroladamente sobre su cuello –quizá debería estarlo sería más fácil así- Eriol molesto, tomó con fuerza sus mejillas rojas y llenas de lágrimas y la miró fijamente a esos ojos color amatista que lo volvían loco –Nunca en la vida vuelvas a decir eso, Tomoyo Daidouji yo te amo, eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y no me importa dónde nos lleve eso que hicimos, mientras mi destino sea estar cerca de ti mi vida estará completa - sonríe cálidamente - Tomoyo tu iluminas mi día, lo haces mejor simplemente con tu presencia y si no quieres vivir, está bien, pero por lo menos inténtalo por mí, porque soy yo el que no puede vivir sin ti- al terminar colocó besos por sus mejillas secando una a una las lágrimas que había derramado y terminando con uno en su frente.

Tomoyo enrojece -Eriol por favor no digas eso es muy peligroso estar cerca de mi ahora. Lo mejor es que desaparezca un tiempo- dice con una mirada triste en sus ojos.

-¿Estás loca? ya sufrí el miedo de que te perdería, no quiero volver a sentirme así nunca y si le temes a esa maldita créeme que te protegeré no importa si me cuesta la vida tu estarás a salvo- sin despegar esos ojos azules de los de la joven.

-Eriol no vale la pena- dice quitando su mirada, ella sabía que si seguía mirándolo iba a perderse en su mirada y comenzar a nadar en esos ojos azules como el mar profundo.

-Por supuesto que vale la pena, eres mi todo – Tomoyo vuelve a sonrojar, no se había sentido así desde que era una adolecente alborotada por las hormonas, él cerró la conversación con un beso en la frente de la pelinegra -Ahora esperaremos a que te den de alta y le diré a una enfermera que llame a una obstetra para ver qué podemos hacer con el... ehmmm… asunto del anticonceptivo de emergencia y luego iremos a casa, Nakuru y Espinel estarán felices de verte- Tomoyo asiente notando la mirada gris en los ojos del joven.

-¿a…. casa?- pregunta la joven dudosa de la situación actual, ¿a casa? Acaso ¿estaban viviendo juntos?, Pero ¿en qué momento pasó?

-Si, a casa, vivirás conmigo un tiempo ya lo hablé con Sakura y Syaoran, nos turnaremos para protegerte hasta que todo esto se calme- la mira con cariño - sé que esto es muy abrupto, pero necesito saber que estás bien- Tomoyo asiente con la cabeza, era bueno sentir que no estaba sola en el mundo.

Un par de horas después estaban saliendo tranquilamente del hospital con las recetas de los distintos medicamentos, los horarios en los que debía tomárselos, camino a casa pasaron por la farmacia y el supermercado para comprar comida, ya que aparentemente Eriol como buen soltero en sus veintes, solo se alimentaba con café y algunas galletas inglesas que Tomoyo odiaba (scones son asquerosos y duros, no valen la pena).

En el supermercado compraron verduras, carne, todo lo que Eriol no tenía en su hogar además de útiles de aseo personal, un poco de ropa y zapatos para por lo menos pasar un par de días antes de volver a salir e ir a buscar algunas cosas a su apartamento, ya que aún tenía mucho miedo de que Anne apareciera en cualquier lugar y además de todo lo que una joven empresaria de 28 años podría necesitar –no crees que sería más fácil si yo hiciera aparecer todo con magia?- dijo Eriol mirando el carro de supermercado que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Eriol sabes que no me gusta mucho la idea de la magia, la mayoría de las veces solo me han traído problemas- dice seriamente cuando gira en el pasillo de los productos femeninos, pero puede notar la cara de tristeza que pone Eriol al mirarla -lo siento, no quise…-

-No, está bien lo entiendo, si no fuera por mí en primer lugar no habrías conocido a Anne -mira distraído los alrededores –Eriol, si es verdad, si no fuéramos amigos no hubiera conocido a Anne…- dice mientras siguen comprando en la tienda –pero no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, por tenerte a mi lado aceptaría cualquier castigo- dice muy sonrojada sin prestarle atención al pasillo en el que se encuentran.

De pronto Eriol nota que Tomoyo observa detenidamente algo frente a ella, unos pequeños zapatos de bebé color blanco que le calzarían perfectamente a un recién nacido, lentamente extiende su mano y los pone frente a ella observando cada detalle de ese pequeño calzado, el rostro del joven se enternece ante la imagen que miran sus ojos, una parte de él se rompe en mil pedazos recordando lo que no pudo tener con Kaho, la incertidumbre y la nostalgia se apoderan de él en un segundo. Luego observó lo que tenía en frente, lo conocía tan bien pero al mismo tiempo era completamente nuevo, estaba asustado, no quería perder la amistad que tenía con ella, no se imaginaba un mundo donde no fuera su amigo.

Baja la mirada a las manos de la joven, de un momento a otro cruzan sus miradas y recuerdan su situación actual -no sería tan malo verdad?- dice Eriol tomando un pequeño pantalón de jeans y sonriendo ante su tamaño.

-Eriol yo en realidad no sé si quiera hijos, pero lo que sé es que aún no estoy lista, sé que siempre has querido muchos hijos pero yo renuncie a eso hace mucho cuando empecé a salir con chicas- se miran fijamente a los ojos tratando de descubrir las verdades en sus almas.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. Lo sé- dice Eriol dejando los pequeños pantalones en su lugar y retirándose del pasillo. Tratando de reparar los pedazos de su corazón roto.

Ya en su hogar, al abrir la puerta Nakuru salió a recibirlos dándole un enorme abrazo a Tomoyo que además de mucha alegría le causo un poco de dolor, pero muchas risas después de todo.

-Tomoyo es una pena lo que te hizo esa estúpida de Anne, nunca me agradó, pero todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué lo hizo?- colocando su pizca de curiosidad en la conversación y mirando atentamente la reacción del joven mago.

-Nakuru basta, hay que preparar la habitación de Tomoyo. Yo lavaré los platos y tú has eso por favor- Dice Eriol con mucha tranquilidad intentando distraer la atención de Nakuru.

-P,pero Eriol- demanda como una niña pequeña a la que no le quieren dar su juguete nuevo –Nakuru, por favor- insiste el joven con una mirada que solo se puede comparar a la de un padre regañando ligeramente a su pequeña hija.

Después de la deliciosa cena que cocinó Nakuru con los víveres que trajeron, incluyendo el postre que hizo que Spinell casi tuviera una sobredosis de azúcar y un coma diabético, Tomoyo entra al baño de invitados y procede a abrir la caja, lentamente comenzó a leer las instrucciones de la pastilla del día después.

"_¿Qué tan efectiva es?_

_Se puede tomar la anticoncepción de emergencia hasta 120 horas, cinco días, después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección._**_Cuanto antes la tomes, mejor será el resultado._**

_La anticoncepción de emergencia también es conocida como píldora del día después, reducen un 89% el riesgo de embarazo cuando se usa dentro de las 72 horas después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección. Continúan reduciendo el riesgo de embarazo hasta 120 horas después de las relaciones sexuales sin protección, pero su eficacia disminuye con el tiempo._

_Debes tomar la píldora del día después para prevenir un embarazo cada vez que tenga relaciones sexuales sin protección. La píldora del día después no previene un embarazo en caso de tomar la píldora antes de tener relaciones sexuales sin protección. Si tu periodo menstrual no se presenta dentro de las tres semanas después de tomar anticoncepción de emergencia, es posible que debas considerar hacerte una__**prueba de embarazo**__**.**_

_La píldora del día después no ofrece protección contra las __infecciones o enfermedades de transmisión sexual__. Deberías realizarte__pruebas de enfermedades de transmisión sexual__si existe la posibilidad de que el sexo sin protección te haya puesto en riesgo."_

"Maldición!" pensó, "espero que esto haga efecto, aunque… no Tomoyo, no puedes pensar en eso no es correcto, no estás casada, mamá no hubiera querido eso, la verdad no hubiera querido nada de mi vida"

Unos pequeños golpes suenan en la puerta del baño, era Eriol -Tomoyo Estás bien?- en pánico, Tomoyo se toma rápidamente la pastilla -sí salgo en un minuto- dijo respirando hondo y secando el agua de sus ojos que estaban a punto de convertirse en lágrimas.

Tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse y con una falsa sonrisa salió del baño - dime que pasa Eriol?- dice muy tranquilamente él la mira fijamente a los ojos, la conocía perfectamente - estuviste llorando- afirmó.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, como ya dije tengo la otra mitad escrita pero no la he terminado pero me falta poco :D**

**Déjenme sus opiniones, reclamos y amenazas. **

**Bye **


	4. Ya era hora de hablar

**(Léase con tono de Elvisa)**

**~Hola amigas~, okey no ._. Acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi fic! Espero que les guste mucho, es como mi bebé.**

**Disclaimer: a la mierda todo, por este medio me adueño de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor (Ahora Touya es gay! bueno mas gay muahahahahah!), ya lo saben desgraciadamente Eriol no es mio ToT y los otros tampoco.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional **

**Enjoy~**

-Sí, disculpa sólo estuve recordando lo que pasó en los últimos días- dijo apresuradamente.

Eriol sabía que era mentira, pero no iba a discutir con ella en momentos así, se veía hermosa hasta con lágrimas en sus ojos, podría estar admirándola hasta la eternidad, pero controló sus impulsos y bajó la mirada -okey, tu habitación está lista, si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación- lentamente se acerca a ella y se despide con una sonrisa cálida y un tierno beso en la mejilla que hace a Tomoyo estremecerse.

En la oscuridad de la noche comienzan a caer gotas de agua desde el cielo, es devastador como si el universo estuviera llorando desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña, la lluvia torrencial era acompañada por relámpagos y truenos que inundaban la habitación y lo único visible era la silueta de Tomoyo sobre la cama, rodando entre las sábanas dejando que las pesadillas invadan su mente.

Con el ruido de un trueno despierta y se siente agobiada por la oscuridad y los recuerdos de el trauma que la bruja malvada le provocó, era como si la estuviera observando en cada movimiento que hacía, necesita salir de ahí rápidamente. Se levantó con la bata de invitados hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, eso calmaría sus nervios.

Al entrar a la cocina puede observar un refrigerador con la puerta abierta y junto a él, un joven de cabellos negros con su torso desnudo, su blanca piel brillaba a pesar de estar sentado en el suelo, bebiendo directo de una caja de leche y con un enorme trozo de pastel a medio comer en su regazo, habían comprado ese pastel para celebrar el hecho de que Tomoyo salía del hospital y visitaba la casa.

Una pequeña risa escapa de los labios de Tomoyo que sorprende a Eriol haciendo que derrame un poco de leche por su torso, esa imagen más que sugestiva es muy graciosa para la joven que está apoyada junto al umbral de la puerta.

Esa era la risa indiscutida que a Eriol prendía como a una fogata en una fría noche de invierno. La habitación es invadida por los truenos y relámpagos de la tormenta, ahí es cuando el joven se percata de las vestimentas de Tomoyo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un delgado y suave pijama de seda blanca junto con una bata del mismo material que le hacían juego, que con las luces de la tormenta de otoño brillaba con resplandor.

-Tomoyo- dice para aclarar su voz y distraer sus ojos de las curvas que miraba atentamente – ¿e, estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- dice levantado el plato de su regazo y poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo vine por un vaso de agua. La tormenta me despertó y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta curiosa, no había razón para que el joven estuviera a estas horas de la noche comiendo de esa manera, ya que la cena que habían disfrutado fue muy consistente y sabrosa. Eriol hacía muchas cosas pero la mejor era cocinar.

-aperitivo de medianoche- respondió tranquilamente mientras buscaba un vaso y el agua embotellada.

-lo puedo ver- respondió Tomoyo con una pequeña ironía que a Eriol hizo sonreír, poco a poco estaban recuperando su personalidad.

-¿deseas un pedazo de pastel o alguna otra cosa? -

-no, no gracias no estoy acostumbrada a comer de noche- niega también con la cabeza.

-vamos, un pedazo de pastel no te matará- levanta un trozo de pastel en un pequeño tenedor para postres y lo acerca a sus labios.

Tomoyo lo acepta y disfruta el bocado del suave bizcocho de chocolate y un pequeño gemido de placer sale de sus labios al sentir el suave sabor del chocolate y la crema bajando por su garganta. Eriol se acerca a ella para poder darle otro bocado, estando frente a ella desliza otro pedazo de pastel entre sus labios.

Él se siente tentado al ver cómo Tomoyo cierra los ojos con cada bocado, sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo bajo una muy sugerente bata de seda que destaca su esbelta figura, pero que a pesar de estar completamente cubierta deja muy poco a la imaginación.

Ambos se dan cuenta de que están peligrosamente cerca, Tomoyo levanta la mirada y se encuentra con los profundos ojos azules de Eriol, los que la llaman para perderse en ellos. Baja la mirada hacia los labios del joven inglés que están entreabiertos respirando una y otra vez, parecía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, estaba claramente agitado y sin aliento.

Tomoyo respira hondo tratando de controlar sus impulsos de arrojarse sobre él -Eriol yo…- un relámpago ilumina la habitación dejando ver los lugares precisos para destacar el hermoso cuerpo de la joven, "Dios, no hay luz que le siente mal" pensó Eriol, seguido inmediatamente por un trueno que hace que el cuerpo de la joven se tense.

-Cállate- responde el justo antes de tomar su cara y darle un apasionado beso que Tomoyo respondió mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento. Tomoyo sujeta el cuello de Eriol aferrándose a su piel desnuda y sintiendo el calor masculino que emanaba el inglés.

Eriol la toma fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras que ella perdida en un deseo carnal se cuelga de su cuello para poder sentir su cuerpo respirando junto al de ella. En perfecta sincronización con sus besos y caricias Eriol toma el cuerpo de Tomoyo y la sube sobre la mesa de la cocina y ella como si nada lo rodea con las piernas para sentir su dura masculinidad.

En la oscuridad Tomoyo siente en su interior una sensación extraña y se detiene, en ese segundo ambos pueden escuchar como alguien camina por el pasillo hacia la cocina -Es Nakuru- dice rápidamente el inglés, bajando a Tomoyo de la mesa y arreglando sus ropas para esconder su clara erección.

Nakuru entra a la cocina media dormida, pero al instante nota que ambos se encuentran muy agitados y sonrojados -¿qué estaban haciendo?- pregunta curiosa aunque en su interior sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón.

-Y,yo me voy - dijo Tomoyo mientras escapaba a su habitación -Tomoyo espera!- dijo Eriol persiguiéndola, pero ella ya había entrado a su habitación.

-Lo siento, me pasé de la línea, si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación... Por favor perdóname- Eriol se retira decepcionado de sus propias acciones.

En esos momentos Tomoyo no quiere pensar en nada solo se va a dormir. luego de un rato sin poder dormir pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos días se dio cuenta que su vida no volvería a ser la misma jamás, pensó en Eriol y lo imaginó en su cama sólo, no quería hacerlo sentir mal sólo estaba confundida, las últimas palabras que él le dijo dieron vueltas en su mente "Lo siento, me pasé de la línea, si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación... Por favor perdóname".

Tomó un respiro profundo y salió de la habitación.

Deslizó su mano por la puerta de la habitación de Eriol acariciando la áspera madera, deseando que él pudiera sentirla, pero no hubo respuesta. Lentamente y con decisión golpeó a la puerta -pase- dijo Eriol. Desde adentro. Tomoyo abrió la puerta y ahí estaba con su torso desnudo leyendo un libro.

El se sorprendió al ver a Tomoyo en su puerta -Tomoyo pasa por favor, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?- dijo preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada sólo quería disculparme contigo... Y quería... - Inmediatamente fue interrumpida por el joven -no tienes porque disculparte... Fue mi culpa yo empecé todo esto - en ese momento Tomoyo entendió todo, Eriol se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

La joven sólo pudo acercarse a él y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos -Eriol cállate - sorpresivamente capturó sus labios con un suave beso que sorprendió al joven inglés, pero que correspondió sin pensarlo 2 veces y que poco a poco fue volviéndose más apasionado.

Lamentablemente el beso debía terminar, la falta de aire hizo que Eriol no se diera cuenta durante unos segundos lo que había pasado lo que dio como resultado un silencio espectral, en ese momento sólo pudo preguntar después de una larga pausa con su espiración agitada -¿a qué se debió eso?-

-C,creo…- dijo titubeando la joven y tomando valor nuevamente para pronunciar su muy profunda confesión –Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti-

-¿Q,qué?...- quedó anonadado con la confesión de la joven, durante un segundo el corazón de la joven japonesa se detuvo y al ver que no tuvo respuesta solo se dio la vuelta para salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta sintió unos cálidos brazos sobre ella que la abrazaban por la espalda – Quieres dormir aquí hoy? Yo te protegeré – dijo besando su cuello mientras que lentamente la guiaba hasta la cama.

Tomoyo sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho ¿qué iba a pasar?, ¿él pensaba en continuar lo que había pasado en la cocina? Como si estuviera bajo un hechizo siguió hipnotizada por los fluidos movimientos del joven inglés, se acostó bajo las suaves sábanas que cubrían la cama y vio como todas las luces de la habitación se desvanecieron de un segundo a otro, ese era el momento no tenía idea de que pasaría ahora pero aun así su corazón no tenía miedo.

Sintió unos musculosos brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda –Duerme tranquila princesa, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, no iré a ningún lugar- finalmente el sueño invadió el cuerpo de Tomoyo la que se rindió ante él.

Una suave caricia recorre el rostro de la joven la que abre sus ojos después de haber pasado la mejor noche de sueño de su vida, era como si sus problemas no existieran en lo absoluto y que ese nuevo día fuera el comienzo de una nueva vida para ellos.

-Hola Tomoyo, te traje desayuno- la joven sorprendida al ver a Eriol sentado sobre su cama con una bandeja llena de una suculenta comida –No tenías que hacerlo- respondió un poco avergonzada, pero en el instante en el que pronunció esas palabras su estómago comenzó a gruñir del hambre.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunta un poco perdida en el tiempo.

-mediodía- responde el joven con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?! Tengo que irme al trabajo!- dijo apresuradamente intentando levantarse de la cama.

La detiene –no, ya llamé a tu trabajo avisando que habías tenido un pequeño "accidente" y que estarías unos días trabajando desde casa mientras te recuperas, ahora come se nota que no habías comido en un tiempo- dice con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias… por todo- dice Tomoyo bajando su mirada.

-No hay de que agradecer, es un placer tenerte aquí- una sonrisa maligna ilumina su rostro –además, aquí eres solo mía, ahora come- colocando la bandeja en su regazo y tomando un sorbo de su café.

Tomoyo se sonroja bastante en comparación a su color de piel, el joven sólo puede mirarla hipnotizado mientras ella come lentamente.

Entre risas, caricias y besos apasionados pasan todo el día recostados sobre la cama pero ya era hora de tocar el delicado tema, el verdadero problema. Con una mirada triste en sus ojos Tomoyo pronuncia esas palabras que tanto teme -¿y qué pasa si estoy embarazada?-

-Bueno… - responde Eriol -en ese caso yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas, pero no pensemos en eso hasta que estemos completamente seguros- cierra sus palabras con un suave beso en los labios de la joven.

Rápidamente pasa el tiempo en la casa de Eriol, Tomoyo volvió al trabajo acompañada cada día por Nakuru y en poco tiempo se volvieron se volvieron cercanas. Tan solo habían pasado un par de semanas desde la conversación que tuvo con su amado acerca del tema del bebé, pero ya no había riesgo ya que unos días atrás había llegado su periodo, a pesar del alivio que sintió en ese momento, de alguna manera se decepcionó bastante, ya que muy dentro de su ser quería ver a Eriol feliz, sabía que él amaba a los niños y quería hijos propios, pero no estaba lista.

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde y se dirigía a donde su mejor amiga para ver cómo estaban sus queridos y fututos sobrinos que se estaban demorando bastante en nacer según la joven, pero Syaoran por lo menos estaba feliz de que estuvieran sanos y que no fueran prematuros ya que para ser gemelos es normal que ese sea el caso, además aun faltaban un par de semanas para "la gran entrega".

Le dio la tarde libre a Nakuru, luego Eriol pasaría por ella y se irían juntos a su hogar, así estaría completamente protegida todo el tiempo.

Tocó el timbre de la casa de Sakura, quien llegó en un tiempo bastante largo. Lentamente la puerta se abrió con la voz de Sakura de fondo –No sabía que vendrías Eriol… ¿Dónde está Eriol?, ¿dónde se escondió? Eriol sabes que puedo sentir tu presencia, sal – dijo mirando hacia los lados con dificultad y al no encontrarlo miro muy sorprendida a Tomoyo, quien la miraba atónita.

-¡Estás embarazada!- grito en la calle.

-¿Qué? No, es imposible!- dijo entrando rápidamente a la casa solo para que la gente dejara de mirarla, ellos vivían en un sector residencial donde todos se conocían a pesar de que la ciudad de Tomoeda había crecido mucho, todos la conocían como la heredera y empresaria de las Empresas Daidouji, no quería ningún tipo de rumor con su persona.

-¿Sakura qué fue eso? ¿Cómo que estoy embarazada? Es imposible hace solo unos días bajo mi periodo- dijo Tomoyo muy alterada –¿Y cómo se te ocurre gritar esas cosas frente a los vecinos?!-

-Entonces porque siento como si Eriol estuviera parado justo donde estás?- Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-No lo sé, Sakura tu sabes que no entiendo esas cosas mágicas tienes que explicar mejor- respondió la pelinegra tratando de calmarse después de los últimos segundos de su vida.

-Tengo una idea!- Sakura se va corriendo, bueno lo más rápido que puede al baño en lo que Tomoyo la persigue para ver qué extraña magia estaba planeando la joven embarazada.

-Toma- le entrega una prueba de embarazo vieja y con un poco de polvo, okey no era lo que ella esperaba –la compré hace meses justo antes de que me enterara de que estaba embarazada de los gemelos, pero aún sirve-

Tomoyo estaba atónita y aparentemente muy molesta –te dije que no estoy embarazada! Maldición!- levantó levemente la voz, lo que no era común en ella, estos días estaba un poco más sensible de lo normal.

-No has sentido nauseas, mareos, cambios de humor, algo extraño los últimos días?- dijo la joven de ojos verdes casi sarcásticamente.

Tomoyo no lo había pensado en los últimos días se había sentido bastante mareada y soñolienta, pero asumió que eran las pastillas que le había recetado el doctor que eran bastante fuertes, se detuvo a pensar y miró la caja rectangular que tenía su amiga en las manos, respiró profundamente –Maldición- dijo entre dientes y la tomó entrando al baño.

Lo único que podía pensar era que eso no podía estar pasando, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella? De todas las cosas que le podían pasar esta era una de las peores, ¿Por qué aceptó hacerlo? "¡Estúpido alcohol! Eso me pasa por hacerle caso, jamás debí escucharlo y ahora estoy en un baño haciéndome una estúpida prueba de embarazo, genial. Es un estúpido… Oh por Dios ¿qué haré?"

Los segundos pasaban arrastrándose por el reloj, como si el universo estuviera decidido a torturarla con la incertidumbre "Okey Tomoyo, tranquila, es negativo, tu periodo llegó hace unos días, las posibilidades de que pueda pasar son menor al 1%, Sakura se equivoca, pero si es positivo… Eriol dijo que me apoyaría en lo que decidiera… siempre puedo abortar… no estoy lista para ser madre menos Eriol, aunque siempre ha querido hijos, además no podría abortar una criatura que Eriol y yo hicimos sería nuestro bebé…"

La alarma de su celular interrumpió su divagación mental, ya era hora de ver la prueba, levantó la pequeña barra de plástico que tenía en sus manos y la miró.

-Positivo… positivo… estoy embarazada- dijo para asimilarlo mejor –voy a ser madre- en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas recordando a la mujer que le dio la vida, ella siempre había querido tener nietos, no la hubiera gustado verla así siempre dijo que los niños son una bendición.

Tomando fuerza secó sus lagrimas y con sus temblorosas piernas se puso de pie, abrió la puerta en la que estaba una Sakura muy impaciente –¿y?- respondió la joven que estaba comiéndose las unas afuera de una puerta.

Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa y la prueba de embarazo con el símbolo de suma en uno de los lados. Sintió como una enorme versión de su amiga se le arrojaba encima, Dios ya no estaba tan joven para esto "Por favor que no sean gemelos" pensó.

Pasaron las horas y hablaron de los temas relacionados con tener bebés ¿Qué iba a sentir? ¿Cómo se iba a sentir? Y muchos tips relacionados a las nauseas, cambios de humor y el cansancio, al terminar de conversar Tomoyo salió de la habitación por aproximadamente 2 minutos y al volver encontró a una Sakura dormida en el sofá de la sala.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre, ¿quién sería? –Eriol?- dijo dudosa al abrir la puerta -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hola princesa me dijiste que te viniera a recoger a las 10 ¿no?- dijo Eriol besando los labios de la joven.

-Sí, pero- dijo mirando el reloj – ¿ya son las 10?- el tiempo había volado rápidamente y a los pocos segundos después llegó muy apresurado Syaoran –lo siento- dijo con aliento entrecortado por correr –tuve una cirugía que se alargó ¿está Sakura enojada?- dijo el joven chino con mucho miedo.

-Está durmiendo en el sofá- respondió tranquilamente Tomoyo tomando sus cosas y lista para salir de la casa, necesitaba hablar con urgencia con Eriol.

Continuará D:!

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que continúen leyendo, de nuevo me disculpo por no haber subido fic antes, pero ahora soy una mujer que trabaja demasiado y apenas tiene tiempo para vivir.**

**Ojalá puedan dejar alguna review por ahí. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Bye!**


	5. Sorpresa!

**Hola chicas/os**

**Es un puto milagro que haya escrito tan rápido, ni idea cual es mi problema pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de "Era Inevitable" y déjenme decirles que esta HOT!**

**Básicamente es solo dialogo y sexo (razón por la que está en esta categoría)**

**Bueno como ya saben CCS no me pertenece (ojalá fuera así) ya que si no la historia hubiera sido completamente diferente. **

**Eso, espero que les guste la historia y me dejen algún tipo de feedback ya sea por review o mensaje personal.**

**Enjoy~**

Cuando llegaron a la casa Tomoyo notó que había algo diferente, había velas por todo el lugar, comida servida en la mesa y Nakuru ni Spinel se veían por ningún lugar.

-Sorpresa- dijo Eriol, la cena estaba muy buena y con la ayuda de la magia no tenían que pararse una y otra vez a buscar el siguiente plato, este solo llegaba flotando, luego de la comida el joven la llevó al sofá de la sala para pasar el rato, conversaron, rieron, se besaron, era el momento perfecto para decirle a Eriol lo que estaba pasando, pero fue interrumpida.

Una malvada sonrisa se reflejó en sus ojos antes de que esa mirada oscura y penetrante descendiera hasta sus labios. Tomoyo hubiese jurado que podía sentir su codicia y la profunda necesidad de tocarla.

Antes de que ella fuese consciente de sus intenciones, Eriol le agarró la cabeza con la mano, le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar y se inclinó para capturar sus labios.

Atónita, fue incapaz de pensar ni de moverse mientras los cálidos labios de Eriol separaban los suyos.

Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido a lo que estos labios le estaban provocando. El beso de Eriol era abrasador y feroz mientras la mantenía fuertemente abrazada, asaltándola como un depredador a su víctima. Todas y cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo respondieron al instante. Un gemido gutural escapó de sus labios, él si sabía besar!. Y la sensación de ese sólido cuerpo contra el suyo era tan increíble que no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros, ansiosa y desesperada por seguir saboreándolo.

La lengua de Eriol jugueteaba con la suya mientras esos firmes músculos se contraían bajo sus manos, una descarga de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo.

-Espera Eriol tengo algo que decirte- dijo interrumpiendo sus cálidos besos

Más sugestivo era pensar en él tendido en el duro y frío suelo, excitándola con todos esos poderosos músculos y ese cuerpo esbelto hasta que los dos se pusieran a cien y acabaran sudorosos y extenuados.

Eriol se tensó al probar el primer bocado de sus labios. Al instante, fue consciente de todas esas curvas suaves que se apoyaban contra su virilidad. Había magia en el beso de Tomoyo, magia que él conocía.

Y una pasión descontrolada y básica. Lo habían besado antes, pero Eriol sabía en su interior que nadie le había hecho sentir lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, le recorrió la espalda con la mano y la apretó aún más contra él. La deseaba con una intensidad y ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas acariciarla de los pies a la cabeza y pasar con suavidad los labios por su cuello y sus pechos.

Y sentirla estremecerse entre sus brazos una y otra vez.

Tomoyo jadeó al sentir la mano de Eriol deslizarse por su costado, desde el pecho hasta la cintura, para rodear después su trasero. Nunca había dejado que un hombre la tocara de esa manera, pero él tenía algo a lo que era incapaz de resistirse. Cuando la aprisionó contra la pared con toda la fuerza de la pasión que sentía y se pegó a ella, creyó que iba a derretirse… literalmente. El roce de este torso contra su pecho le hacía ser más consciente de sus fuertes músculos.

Eriol le separó las piernas utilizando uno de sus muslos y lo alzó hasta presionarlo con su sexo, provocando que Tomoyo se estremeciera aún más y que gimiera de placer cuando él profundizó el insaciable beso.

Le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre para tenerlo más cerca mientras sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor.

Eriol abandonó sus labios y trazó una húmeda senda con la lengua desde la boca hasta la oreja.

Tomoyo sintió el roce de sus labios sobre el cuello y se estremeció. Sus pechos se hincharon aún más, anhelando sus caricias. Y, mientras tanto, él no dejaba de presionar el muslo entre sus piernas, haciéndola que ardiera aún más. Las rodillas se le aflojaron de tal manera que tuvo que apoyarse por completo en él.

Eriol en un arranque de pasión, la gira en su centro para que se coloque en arcadas sobre él, mientras la presionaba contra su entrepierna.

Tantas vueltas y el movimiento brusco hicieron que Tomoyo sintiera como si su estomago estuviera en una montaña rusa que llegaba al espacio, detuvo todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y se fue al baño a vomitar.

Gracias a la cercanía de Tomoyo con el suelo, logra retener su comida y el mareo pasa mientras ella respira muy profundo -no tienes que regañar a Nakuru, no es su culpa- dijo sentándose en el suelo frio del baño, eso ciertamente ayudaba con sus náuseas.

-¿Cómo que no? Ella cocinó- dice Eriol enojado.

Tomoyo sonríe. –entonces por qué no estás enfermo tu?- dijo tratando de que el joven se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-No lo sé, quizás estoy acostumbrado a su veneno? Porque estas tan segura de que no fue eso?

–Lo sé, porque hoy me enteré de algo muy importante que quería discutir contigo… Eriol estoy embarazada- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-….- atónito y tratando de recuperar la compostura, sabía que Tomoyo no quería hijos, casi podía oír las siguientes palabras de la joven –Tomoyo, tu sabes que te acompañaré en el camino que decidas, si quieres tener o no al bebé es tu decisión no te presionaré ni juzgaré en ningún sentido…-

–Eriol cállate- Interrumpió Tomoyo -no podría abortar a nuestro bebé, vamos a ser padres- dijo admirando la felicidad y sorpresa en los ojos del joven.

Él se rió suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con sus labios. Ella se derritió ante la percepción viril de él.

Tomoyo inspiró profundamente mientras la seriedad caía sobre ellos. El humor de la habitación no sólo era serio, el aire entre ellos era cada vez más cargado.

Eriol movió su boca peligrosamente cerca de la de ella.

Lenta y tentadoramente.

Y sorprendido dice – Oh Dios! Creo que el bebé tendrá un enorme problema-

-¿Qué?!- dice preocupada

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el Bebé va a ser extremadamente pálido- dice sonriendo y besando a la joven mientras ella le daba pequeños golpecitos en los hombros –idiota- respondió susurrando la joven.

-Lo digo en serio hay una buena posibilidad de que sea albino, o sea míranos- él solo podía mirar los hermosos ojos de la madre de su hijo.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras esperaba que sus labios reclamaran los de ella. Mientras esperaba, para saborear su pasión otra vez.

Luego, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó tan posesivamente que la dejó sin aliento. Tomoyo gimió mientras lo saboreaba con sus labios y con su corazón. Él invadió cada sentido que poseía. Sus músculos se abultaban y se flexionaban bajo sus manos en tanto su lengua se frotaba contra la de ella. Lo escuchó gruñir bajo y profundo en su garganta, como una bestia desenjaulada.

Ella pasó las puntas de los dedos sobre la base cálida de su cuello, jugando con la piel suave, blanda de allí, antes de subirlos a través de las hebras de su hermoso cabello negro, dejándolas enrollarse alrededor de su carne.

Él la rodeó con la fuerte dureza de su cuerpo, ella sintió su deseo mientras su erección presionaba contra su estómago, y la encendía, haciéndola ansiar su cuerpo, sus caricias.

Lo deseaba dentro de ella tan desesperadamente que la dejó estupefacta.

Nunca en su vida había deseado a un hombre como a él, quien la levantó en sus brazos, soportando su peso mientras profundizaba el beso. Sin esfuerzo alguno, sus manos firmes sostuvieron su trasero contra sus caderas mientras su protuberancia presionaba su centro.

Devolviéndole el beso tan duramente como podía, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Sintió su risa satisfecha rugir fuera de su cuerpo. Hizo que su estómago la acariciara entre las piernas, su pecho frotó el de ella, inflamándola aún más.

Nunca se había sentido así, debían ser las hormonas del embarazo, lo único en que podía enfocar la atención era en lo bien que se sentía mientras lo abrazaba.

Él deslizó el borde de su vestido hacia atrás, sobre sus muslos. Tembló al percibir el material arrastrándose por la piel, seguido por el calor de sus manos. Él hizo deslizar sus palmas por la parte de atrás de sus muslos hasta abarcar su trasero. Gruñó de placer, un sonido intenso y primitivo.

Lleno de necesidad.

–Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta Tomoyo –suspiró contra sus labios.

Tomoyo no podía pensar claramente con sus manos grandes y firmes en su piel desnuda. Él sumergió la cabeza en su cuello donde sus labios la quemaron. Sus dientes le rasparon la piel mientras la mordía tiernamente.

Sus pensamientos se esparcieron por todos lados.

El hombre era simplemente demasiado delicioso, no podía dejarlo ir sin haber probado ese cuerpo delgado y duro. Le sacó la remera por la cabeza y recorrió con sus manos el pecho. ¡Oh, sí!, ¡Ella deseaba esto!, ¡Ella lo deseaba a él!

Eriol dio una sonrisa con labios apretados mientras veía el hambre crudo en sus ojos Amatista. Iba a saborear a esta mujer, hasta la última diminuta pulgada suya.

No era lo mismo que con su ex esposa, en el fondo de su mente, sabía que algo era diferente esta vez. Algo era diferente acerca de Tomoyo.

No podía contar cuántos años habían pasado desde que compartiera una risa real con una amante. Y esta mujer lo hacía reír, lo volvía loco y mejor aún, lo hacía arder.

La joven había llegado a su vida y lo había puesto al revés. En las últimas dos semanas que vivieron juntos había tocado las emociones que había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo.

Tenía sentimientos que no entendía. Se sentía como un niño en la mañana de Navidad, confundido con colores, olores y mejor aun sabores. Sus sentidos lo estaban abrumando con necesidad.

Relamiéndose los labios anticipadamente, corrió su mano sobre su muslo sedoso, hasta sus caderas y prosiguió a levantar el vestido hasta su cintura mientras ella cerraba sus tobillos detrás de su espalda.

Regresando a sus labios, la llevó a la cama y la acostó sobre el colchón. Sin soltarse del abrazo, se colocó encima y la besó completamente, profundamente, mientras posaba su hinchada erección contra la parte de ella en la que él ya no podía esperar para enterrarse. Probó la calidez de su boca y escuchó sus gemidos de placer.

Cerrando los ojos, inspiró su perfume único y dejó que lo inundara, olía como ella, era un olor muy suave a lavanda que combinaba perfectamente con su piel y personalidad, sin pensar en esos ojos que lo volvían loco.

Tomoyo quería sollozar de lo bien que se sentía sobre él. La tela de sus pantalones la acariciaba íntimamente mientras sus labios atormentaban los de ella. El cuello del saco y camisa le hacía cosquillas en su cuello con cada movimiento que él hacía. Y sus manos se sentían malvadamente maravillosas mientras las deslizaba sobre su cuerpo, buscando cada parte suya.

Casi lloriqueó en señal de protesta cuando él se apartó, mientras él subía el vestido sobre sus hombros, sacando y lanzándolo piso.

Se sentía espiritualmente desnuda. Era como si pudiera ver profundamente dentro de ella de alguna forma, como si conociera cosas acerca de ella que nadie más sabía estaban conectados en un nivel que transcendía el vínculo físico.

Movió las manos desde la cintura hasta la bragueta. Su erección era enorme. Echándose hacia atrás ligeramente, observó su cara mientras le abría los pantalones y lo tocaba por primera vez (no, ebrio/a no cuenta).

Él cerró sus ojos y gruñó profundamente en su garganta mientras se mecía suavemente en contra de sus manos. Oh, a ella le gustó como lo sentía. Estaba tan duro y listo para ella.

Entrelazó sus dedos en los rizos pequeños, moviendo su mano más abajo, hasta poder ahuecar el calor suave de él en su palma.

Eriol gimió de placer. Se sentía tan increíblemente bien que lo sostuviera de esa forma. Había tenido sexo más veces de las que podía contar, y aun así había algo nuevo.

Ella tiró hacia abajo sus pantalones a fin de engancharlos con los pies y quitárselos de encima. No fue hasta que ella frunció el ceño que ambos recordaron que todavía llevaba puestas los zapatos.

Ambos rieron, luego él la besó profundamente, y se dio la vuelta para quitárselas. Ella se levantó en sus rodillas y recostó su cuerpo desnudo contra la espalda desnuda, haciéndolo temblar al sentir sus pechos contra su columna vertebral.

Se aferró al borde de la cama mientras ella exploraba su espalda con la boca –Amo cuando haces eso – dijo, lanzando sus botas y pantalones hacia la esquina.

–yo te amo a ti- dijo la joven tranquilamente

– ¿Realmente? –asentía con la cabeza mientras él suprimía las emociones, ella en realidad lo amaba como amigo, persona y ahora como amante, se dio cuenta al instante en que se entero de que estaba en cinta, el solo pensar en el producto de su amor creciendo dentro de ella hacía que su interior se regocijara.

Ella mordió su hombro traviesamente con los dientes.

-Ahora si soy el hombre más feliz del mundo- le dio un beso profundo. Muy profundo, considerando que estaban desnudos, sentados en su cama.

–Tomoyo, te amo más que a mi vida –Bajó la mirada hasta sus labios y gimió mientras bajaba la cabeza por su cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Se recostó en la cama arrastrándolo con ella.

Eriol suspiró al sentir su aureola arrugada bajo su lengua. Rozó con su mano la curva de la cadera, su muslo suave y bajó hasta que pudo tocar la parte que más ardientemente deseaba.

Ella gimió y tembló mientras él cuidadosamente separaba sus blandos pliegues y atormentaba su hendidura.

Oh, sí, él quería esto de ella. Quería ver su cabeza contra las almohadas y oír su grito cuando se corriera por él.

Tomoyo le aferró firmemente la cabeza contra su pecho mientras abría mas las piernas, dándole un mayor acceso a su cuerpo. Ella ardía y latía al sentir su mano acariciándola. Y cuando introdujo sus dedos en ella, gritó fuertemente.

Su cuerpo ardía por él de la forma más increíble. Era tan caliente y feroz que la hacía temblar de necesidad. Nunca había deseado a un hombre tanto como deseaba a éste. Quería empujarlo más cerca de ella. Más cerca y más cerca hasta que verdaderamente se transformaran en un solo ser.

Incapaz de esperar más, bajó la mano entre sus cuerpos a fin de poder guiarlo profundamente dentro de ella.

Gimieron al unísono.

Tomoyo arqueó la espalda, arrastrándolo aún más profundo.

Era tan duro y caliente, tan completo. Ella nunca había sentido nada mejor que él llenándola.

Él se sentó sobre sus piernas y empujó sus caderas, así se deslizó en ella, lenta y profundamente para no lastimar al bebé. Era un ritmo arrollador que la hizo contorsionarse ante el intenso placer de sus íntimas caricias.

Ella clavó los ojos en él mientras la miraba con ternura.

–Eres tan hermosa –murmuró en su oído, meciendo sus caderas contra las de ella y empujándose en su interior aún más profundo y más duro.

Tenía tal forma de mover sus caderas mientras se deslizaba adentro y afuera, duro y profundo. La atormentaba con sus manos, sus dedos la acariciaban al mismo tiempo que sus empujes. El placer de su toque impregnó cada fibra de su ser.

Y cuando ella se corrió, el orgasmo fue tan intenso que gritó.

Eriol gruñó ante el sonido de su éxtasis mientras su cuerpo se aferraba al de él. Gritando se estiró y lo arrastró encima de ella.

Luego, ella hizo la cosa más extraña de todas... acarició con la nariz su cuello y su cara, dejando caer besos por toda su mejilla y hombro.

Sus brazos lo mantuvieron apretado contra ella, mientras envolvía su cuerpo alrededor del suyo. La ternura de su toque y sus acciones penetraron a través del férreo control que mantenía sus emociones.

Sus labios abrasaron su piel mientras ella continuaba acariciando su cuello y empujándose a sí misma en contra de él. La sostuvo suavemente y cerró los ojos. Sus sentidos y sus emociones tambalearon ante el placer del momento.

Cuando se corrió en sus brazos, yació allí.

Tomoyo yacía completamente satisfecha, respirando trabajosamente, regresando muy lentamente a la deriva a sí misma. Ese fue el orgasmo más increíble que alguna vez había experimentado. No podía creer la forma en que lo había sentido, la forma en que la había tocado.

Ella mantuvo su cabeza cerca de su corazón y sintió su respiración desigual contra su pecho. Lo acunó con su cuerpo entero y absorbió el cálido peso de él.

Acostumbrada a mujeres que rápidamente se dormían después de correrse, no estaba preparada para cuando él se dio vuelta sobre la espalda y la jaló para atravesarla sobre su pecho.

–¿No pensarás que ya he terminado, no? –preguntó él en su oído.

–Bueno, sí.

Él se rió –Tomoyo, apenas he comenzado tenemos que ponernos al día por todo esté tiempo-

Para su delicia y temor, él confirmó esas palabras en el transcurso de las siguientes horas: Hicieron el amor en la cama, en el piso, en el sofá. La tomó en tantas posiciones diferentes que sintió como si estuvieran recreando el Kamasutra página por página.

Finalmente, fueron a dar en la cocina donde la colocó sobre la barra de desayunar y luego le hizo el amor lenta y tiernamente. ¡Oh cielos, el hombre se sentía increíble! Él tenía más energía que un equipo entero de atletas y era completamente atrevido cuando le hacía el amor. Nunca había estado con alguien así y se había sentido así a gusto con su cuerpo y sus expectativas.

**Bueno eso ha sido el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
